The Suffering
by bunji the wolf
Summary: After saving Gaara's life, one night Naruto began to have a strange dream and from that dream. A New Nightmare begins for our young hero and his friends. Dark Fic, Naruto X The Suffering, Naruto X Sakura X Temari
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Naruto Series or The Suffering Series**

**Hello all ladies and gentlemen boy and girls. Here I Bunji the wolf bring you a revive story I did about way back, at first I didn't have the information enough. Needed bit for the Naruto series to wait out to see how far the series goes and since the series is at a good point. I might as well bring this old idea back from the dead…so to speak.**

**Warning this fic shall have-Blood, Gore, Strong Language, Lemon/Sexually Content, Disbanding moments/images. Multiple Ending of Choice, Characters Deaths. **

**Chapter I-The Dream of Nightmares **

Long after the event of saving Gaara from the Akatsuki, Naruto and his allies were able to rescues Gaara but with a price. The village of Suna elder Chiyo the grandmother of the Akatsuki puppet master Sasori of the Red Sand.

Though her death has sadden many others but none was shatter as Sakura and Naruto was. To see the old woman decide to give her own remaining life force just to revive Gaara.

Shortly afterwards Gaara offer Naruto and the gang to stay at a nearby hotel, they needed their rest after the long battle from the two Akatsuki members. But however Naruto and the other decide heading on home now was the best choice.

And so the story continues in the Desert of Suna.

It was Dusk as Team Konoha travel through the desert of Suna but however they were not alone. Temari offer to guild them through the fastest way through the Desert of Suna.

However while traveling together Temari spotted a large sand storm was coming towards them.

"Just great a sand storm. What do we do now head on back?" Naruto asked Kakashi and Guy.

Temari looked to her right to see a large old tower "Come on follow me let's hurry before the storm catches us." Everyone followed after Temari.

**Abandon Sand Tower:**

"Wow this place is huge." Rock Lee laughed.

"What is this place?" Sakura asked Temari.

Temari looked at the Konoha group as she explained "This use to be a prison long before my father was born. Story goes this place kept many prisoners here. Not a single one escape from this prison from what I was told. I really don't know much about this place but only know nobody use this place as prison anymore."

Kakashi sat down on a flat stone still tired from his battle with Deidara. Kakashi looked at everyone before he spoke to everyone "Well we're not going anywhere any time soon. Bet camp out here until the storm clears."

"That's a good idea being out there well…you're better off dead. Once the sands claim you there's nothing you can do about it." Temari told everyone.

After a short while everyone was enjoying their pack meals they had in store. Everyone was gather around the small fire place Kakashi made.

"So what are you guys plan on doing once you're get back home?" Temari asked the group as everyone looked at one another before they return their stare towards Temari.

"Once I get back home. I'm gonna have a huge Ramen combo meal." Naruto grinned happily.

"You hadn't changed much huh Naruto?" Temari chuckled while smiling at the young Uzumaki.

Sakura notice the smile Temari was giving Naruto _'Naruto he's an idiot at sometimes but he always find a way to make everyone laugh and smile. It's good to have him back.'_ Sakura grew a smile as when Naruto notice Sakura was smiling. Sakura quickly looked away looking around the old prison.

Neji Hyuga spoke up to end the silences "Naruto, Sakura I am curious will you be getting a third member of your group?"

The question brought bit of guilt and pain towards the two. They were one member short. Sasuke Uchiha the once member of Team Seven, Naruto felt the guilt.

Tenten elbow Neji to his right side "Neji!" Tenten glare at her teammate.

"Sorry," Neji quickly said.

Naruto smirk for a second before returning his frown "No it's already. Time has changed and so have people. Three years it's been…I wonder how he's doing right now. Getting stronger like me or…" Naruto paused.

"Naruto do not frown young one. I am sure without a doubt you have become stronger than Sasuke. You have been training with Jiraiya-san have you not?" Guy yelled loudly as he changed the subject at hand.

"Well I wouldn't say you wouldn't believe the things he had me to do just to get him to train me. He always trained to avoid training me half the time. He tells me 'Naruto relax we have three years, we can do so much in three years. Let's relax recover some chakra' in the end we went to the hotsprings." Naruto shook his head in disappointment.

Later on as night fall came everyone was asleep as the Sand Storm still hasn't died down. All were sleeping peacefully but one soul.

**Naruto's Dream:**

Naruto heard a noise. The first thing Naruto did was he opened his eyes. Naruto's sight came to him he was in a dark hallway. He wasn't sure where he was at all only this hallway was not familiar to him at all.

Suddenly Naruto heard the heavy sound of breathing. Naruto took one step forward as the breathing closer to him.

It didn't sound human at all there. The breathing was heavy and thick when Naruto walked forward the sound of heavy footsteps was heard as when he steps forward again. Again the heavy sound of footsteps was heard.

When Naruto stop at a corner the moment he turned left he ran into something freaky huge about seven to eight feet tall, Naruto didn't get a good view of it. The unknown creature shoves Naruto aside. Naruto got up quickly to see the unknown creature ran down the hallway and made a quick right turn.

Before Naruto got the chance to chase after the creature a roar out loud was heard. The roar powerful as loud it was, causing Naruto to cover his ears. Soon the loud was silences as a loud rumble noise was heard.

Naruto raise his right eyebrow wondering what that noise came from.

Suddenly a voice spoke out _**"You don't belong here. GET OUT NOW!"**_

Naruto looked over his right shoulder to see a person standing behind him. Before Naruto got a chance to see who it was? The tall person grabbed Naruto by his throat and smashed him into the wall as the wall cracked behind him.

**Back in the Real world:**

While everyone was sleeping, Sakura woke up by the sound of Naruto talking in his sleep. Sakura could hear Naruto utter the word "Stop…forgive me…I'm sorry…stop it…I'm sorry."

Sakura whisper Naruto's name. Sakura looked around to see everyone was still asleep but soon Naruto stop talking in his name. Sakura wonder what was going on within Naruto's dream or rather his nightmare.

"Naruto," Sakura whisper his name.

**Back in Naruto's Dream:**

Naruto couldn't see who the person was? The tall person was covered in shadow fog from head to toe.

The tall person stared at Naruto as Naruto couldn't even see the person's face. All he saw was nothing but shadow fog. The person spoke as his voice was nothing but whispers.

"_**For someone so young you have such death following you. Death follows you wherever you go. Do not enter farer into the prison only Hell will await you within."**_

Naruto's eyes widen in fear as the shadow being started to chuckle. As everything suddenly brightens up as light consume the hallway and everything within it.

**End of Naruto's Dream:**

Naruto shot open his eyes. Sweating bullets Naruto was breathing heavy. Naruto looked around to see everyone was sleeping just fine. Naruto wipe the sweat off his forehead as he notice the sand storm was finally over.

'_What was that dream about? It felt so real…'_ Naruto shook his head. Naruto looked back at his teammates not sure to believe what the dream he had or just move on with his life.

**Morning:**

Everyone woke up to see Naruto already up standing outside of the door as the sand storm was finally gone and anew day was born.

"Naruto? Surprise to see you're up and about." Tenten said.

Naruto looked back at his teammates and chuckle "Well the sunlight woke me up." He lied.

Sakura stared at Naruto's eyes. She saw underneath his eyes were small bag lines the first few signs of lack of sleep. Sakura a little worry just a little as she wonders why Naruto had bags underneath his eyes. The thought of Sasuke could have been what kept him up she thought.

**After breakfast:**

"Naruto can I have a word with you?" Sakura asked Naruto. Naruto nod as he left the group to join with Sakura as they two walked off about few feet away from the group.

"What's up Sakura-chan?" Naruto smiled happily.

Sakura smiled at her favorite knucklehead before she answered him "Naruto, your eyes. What's wrong you look so tired."

"Oh don't mind that Sakura-chan. I'm fine." He chuckled.

Sakura smile for a moment "Naruto you don't need to lie to me. It's about Sasuke isn't it?"

Naruto frown as he looked down at the floor "No…Sakura it's not about him. I'm fine really I'm just fine." As Naruto walked off to join back with the group, Sakura felt Naruto was lying there was something bothering him Sakura wasn't sure what but she knew there was something?

**Hidden Forest:**

After few hours of traveling together the group finally made it to the land of fire.

"Well this is where we depart." Temari smiled at the group.

"Thanks for being our guile Temari. Hope everything in Suna will be even better now that Gaara is back." Naruto grinned at his best friend's sister.

"We couldn't have done it without you Naruto. Don't be shy to visit us next time. You're always welcome to Suna." Temari gave Naruto a friendly punch to his shoulder while Naruto just grinned at Temari.

"I hadn't forgotten Temari you own me a rematch." Tenten spoke as she glared at Wind Mistress.

Temari smirked at the Weapon Mistress "Don't worry Tenten next time when neither of us is busy with missions or fighting for our lives I'll gladly accept that rematch you desire. Until than see you guys around." Temari turned out as she head on home hoping her Konoha allies have a safe journey back home.

**Konoha Hospital:**

Shortly after Team Seven was being disband for the time being by orders of Tsunade. Naruto was a bit sadden the team would be disband for the time being since they need a third member and since Kakashi wasn't in shape to being leader of Team Seven. Naruto and Sakura needed both a new member and a new leader if Team Seven were ever to do anything now. But there always hope for Naruto and Sakura to tag along with other Team that would needed any extra help.

But before Naruto was about to leave he was stopped by Tsunade who called his name.

"Yes Baa-chan?" He asked the busty beauty Hokage.

Tsunade stared at Naruto. Seeing the tired look in Naruto's eyes seeing lack of sleep in the young ninja's eyes judging from the bags underneath his eyes "Naruto while I'm looking for a new captain for your team, go home get some sleep it's gonna be awhile before you or Sakura go on any mission."

"Is that an order or a request?" Naruto grinned at his favorite Hokage.

"Both you little brat no sleep makes you weak. Go home and get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Naruto nodded his head as he turned and left the Hospital.

**One Week Later: Tsunade's Office**

Sakura enter Tsunade's office as she the pink haired kunoichi bowed her head before she spoke to her Sensei and Hokage.

"You've summon me Lady-Tsunade?" She asked.

Tsunade nodded "Yes Sakura. I've selected two members for you and Naruto. Hopefully Naruto can get along with the two. It's up to you to see Naruto behave himself. Keep him in line."

"Yes lady-Tsunade of course. Is Naruto here?" Sakura asked.

"No I've seen him for a week. He must be at his apartment I did tell him to go home. I'm surprise that he's listening to me." Tsunade chuckled.

"I'll go and tell Naruto then." Tsunade nodded as send Sakura on her way.

After few minutes Sakura arrival at Naruto's apartment, before Sakura was about to knock on Naruto's door she could smell a funny smell coming from within. Sakura knocked on Naruto's door. There was a long pause of silence. Sakura knock again on the second time she heard the sound of the door unlocking. As the door open up standing before her was Naruto Uzumaki however there was something off way off.

Naruto wore a dirty white T-shirt with his orange color pants were torn a bit. Naruto's eyes had deep signs of lack of sleep. Naruto looked he hasn't slept at all. Naruto had a bad smell coming from him. Sakura saw behind Naruto, his apartment was a mess, his bed was messy also there was empty bowls of Ramen on the floor. There was broken glass on the floor.

Sakura notice Naruto's right hand was bleeding out blood. Sakura wasn't sure what was going on with her teammate and friend but now she was greatly worried about his wellbeing now.

"Naruto what's going on? I've hadn't seen you in a week." Naruto could see it in Sakura's beautiful green eyes. He saw nothing but worry within them.

Naruto smiled "I'm fine Sakura-chan." He chuckled.

_'Fine…he's room is a mess. He surely hasn't bath as well. He's bleeding yet he's smiling. Did the guilt really take this impact on him?'_ Sakura thought.

"Naruto you looked so tired. And you smell horrible. What's going on?" She asked him.

"I told you I'm fine. It's just…I hadn't been getting good sleep lately. I don't want to sleep I'm fine. Well the water stops working…so I can't really take a bath." He laughed.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's left hand "Come with me Naruto. I am sure you can get a bath at the Hospital and a nice bed to sleep."

Suddenly Naruto's eyes widen upon hearing the word sleep. Naruto withdraw his left hand away Sakura as he yelled "NO SLEEP!"

Sakura saw fear and anger in Naruto's eyes "Naruto?" Naruto looked away.

"No sleep…don't need sleep…can't sleep…don't want to sleep…sleep…is for the dead. I'm not dead." Sakura heard him whisper under his breath.

"Naruto…are you okay? Come with me…please." Sakura asked the young Uzumaki.

While staring at his crush/dream girl, Naruto could hear two voices in his head. The two voices speak out to the young ninja as he listens to what they had to say. One voice was female whose voice was kindness of kind. The second voice was a male whose voice was deep and dark who tone who has such venom.

'_Go with her, she can help.'_

'_**No she can't help. Screw her.'**_

'_No she can help. Trust her, don't you trust the girl you love Naruto?'_

'_**Like hell she would betray you on the spot. Fuck her.'**_

'_She can help Naruto. Look at her she wants to help. Do it Naruto.'_

'_**No don't know she can't help you. You're different she can't understand what you've been through. Remember she said she hated you.'**_

'_Don't listen to such lies.'_

'_**Why lie when it's true.'**_

Naruto shut his eyes as he heard a third voice which was very familiar spoke out to him _**"Do it kid. Your only gonna get worst without her help."**_

Naruto gave a nod as Sakura grabbed his left hand and take him away from his apartment to the Hospital.

**Konoha Hospital: Naruto's room**

After given a bath by the nurses and given his room. Naruto was told to go to sleep but he refused. Naruto's eyes told them he didn't really want to sleep but sleep was the one thing he needed the most.

"I told you I don't need sleep. I'm fine. Really I am fine now please leaves me alone. Can I go home now?" He asked the Doctor and Nurses as Sakura watched Naruto. Seeing the tired Uzumaki was not having a good day and most of all why didn't he want to go to sleep?

"Mr. Uzumaki please this won't hurt at all. Just take the pill it's just a sleep pill. If you don't get any sleep it will damage your body. The body needs rest and rest is what your body needs." Naruto's Doctor told him as he handle Naruto the sleeping pill. Naruto slapped the pill away from him.

"I don't need any sleep! I keep telling you. I AM FINE!" Naruto shouted.

"What's going on here?" Tsunade's voice was heard. All eyes were on the busty Hokage. Tsunade stare at her favorite knucklehead ninja.

"Mr. Uzumaki refuses to take his sleeping pills. This boy needs his rest he hasn't slept in a week. He won't recover his chakra or strength with the lack of sleep. He will act extremely violence towards other if not treated." Naruto's Doctor told Tsunade.

Tsunade asked for the pill by Naruto's doctor once was given to her. Tsunade dashed at Naruto. She light punched him in the stomach more than enough to get him down on his knees. Sakura rushed over to help her Sensei. Sakura grabbed Naruto by his arms while Naruto was struggling to escape Sakura's hold.

"Naruto calm down this is the best. Calm down we're your friends please." Sakura said to Naruto as the young blonde continue to struggle. Tsunade grabbed Naruto by his throat and force him to swallow the pill.

"I told you…no I can't sleep…I don't want to sleep…damn it. You betray me…you…" Naruto started to feel sleepy so suddenly as he could barely keep his eyes open. Naruto could feel the warm touch as Sakura gently stroking his hair.

"Sakura-chan…I don't want…to go to sleep…I'm…afraid…I…" But before he could finish the rest of his sentences, Naruto fell deeply into the realm of dreams or rather the realm of nightmare.

_'Naruto…what mean you act like this?'_ Sakura wonder.

**Naruto's Apartment:**

After placing Naruto under Tsunade's care. Sakura decided to find out what was going on with Naruto. What best way other than look within Naruto's home. The apartment hasn't changed much. It was still a mess.

This wasn't the first time Sakura ever been to Naruto's apartment. There were times in the past where Sakura was send by Tsunade or Kakashi to wake him for the mission for today. But today Sakura has never felt so creep out by the dark atmospheric of just one apartment especially an apartment that belong to her friend.

The light was off the foul smell of spoiler milk and day over ramen has such a strong smell. Sakura looked around to see if any clues she could find to help her in any way to know what was going on with Naruto.

But suddenly Sakura saw something shining underneath Naruto's bed. Sakura reached underneath as she grabbed something very shape. It was a kunai but there was something odd about this kunai. There was blood on the kunai, and it looked very old as the metal looked rusted.

There was also a small journal she found underneath Naruto's bed.

Sakura sat down on Naruto's bed. Sakura grabbed a nearby flashlight and read the small journal.

**First Day**

**Today was wild. I've save Gaara. I saved my friend but if only if I could save the other one. Matters not at least I save Gaara he didn't deserve to die. He has a family a brother and sister who cared for him. **

**It's been three years yet I still don't think I'm strong enough to save Sasuke. I made a promise that day three years ago. I've failed to keep that promise. I have to keep that promise no matter what. I gave her my word that day. I know I may ever not win her heart. But at least I can win her trust. **

'_Naruto…likes me?' _Sakura thought.

**Day Three**

**It's been two days and no sleep for me. I can't sleep, I keep hearing funny noises. I don't know what they are but I can't sleep because of it. The sound of metal and that heavy breathing I hope tonight I can sleep I need my rest…**

**Fifth day**

…**no sleep for me. Shut my eyes I see them, I hear them yelling at me. Telling me I don't deserve their trust their love. I can't sleep…I want to sleep so badly! But their eyes they're staring at me with such hateful eyes. I hate their eyes. I hate it. **

**Sixth day**

**I saw something in my room. I know I saw it. I don't know what it is. But where did it go? Maybe I can sleep now. Yeah maybe it's gone…I don't hear the noise anymore. **

Sakura notice the seventh day note was torn off. There was blood on today's note. Sakura couldn't make it out what the note said. But there was one line Sakura could read and it brought chills down her spine.

**The Beast will get me.**

Sakura turned the page just in case Naruto wore anymore. But however Sakura didn't see any more notes but a drawing of an odd creature. Sakura never knew Naruto had such good skills of drawing.

The drawing was of a large creature. Naruto wore its height. The creature was about six foot. It had two long shape claws. It had neither hair nor eyes but it had a large mouth filled with fangs and shape teeth. Its chest was mass and muscle built. It wore an orange pair of pants much like the one Naruto usually wears. There was a scar the left side of its chest. The scar was an X mark.

There was a tagline underneath the drawing as the tagline said.

**We are what we are. But we fear the beast that we are. The beast is in us all.**

Sakura turned another page to see a second drawing of a creature. However this creature looked more human than beast. The creature had long hair, Sakura wasn't sure of the hair color since Naruto didn't color the hair in. The creature had eyes unlike the other one. But the drawing was unfinished as only the upper body was done.

There was also a tagline below the unfinished drawing but that too was unfinished.

**Love is a powerful force…**

Sakura remain silence for a long moment. Sakura thought a long and hard while thinking of what she found. Sakura took the journel with her keeping it just case as she felt she would need it sooner than she thought.

**End of Chapter I**

**Next Chapter-Chapter II-The Search for Orochimaru**

**Well here is the first Chapter of the Naruto X the Suffering fic and I have decided of the main pairing Naruto X Sakura. I don't wanna hear it, I do enjoy all types of Naruto X Pairing…all but yaoi…gah-shook my head.**

**In most fics Sakura is either useless or bitchy, slutty or betray Naruto here she is neither. I'm having her more close to her canon self in the newest chapters of the manga/anime.**

**Naruto X Sakura is the main pairing, Temari is added to the pairing NaruSaku pairing, but there will be other pairings in this story beside Naruto, but will tell you later.**

**I've decided to made everyone bit older in this fic to suit the dark tone of the fic. **

**Those who are not familiar with the Suffering Series, you can either look it up online, as telling you the whole story of it bit, long. But in long story short. It's a dark mindfuck series. Demonic creatures or spiritual beings rise from Hell or realm of darkness and suffering.**

**They are born from the dark nature of humanity or the cataclysm of the world falling apart be it pain, guilt, sorrow, anger, joy, betrayal, suicide. Whatever made them they rise and born are born from the pain, sorrow or lose of the land or location as such a Prison, Battlefield, Wasteland or Ruin Forest.**

**Anyway here are the enemies of the series**

**The Malefactors: ****Each one of these Malefactors have a name, style and is an Incarnation of Death, Emotions or even Life.**

**I'll tell you each about of these Malefactors in each Chapter when they are introduce rather than in one go. These Malefactors are different from the game version not by looks but their origin and how they came to me.**

**That is all everyone see ya! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Naruto Series or The Suffering Series**

**Chapter II-Search for Orochimaru**

**Tsunade's Office: Two Hours Later**

Tsunade frown upon what Sakura had found. Tsunade read Naruto's journal and was not pleased at all. Reading what from was going on in the book. Even Tsunade wasn't sure what was wrong with Naruto? But there was only one possible thing that could be the main reason.

"Sakura, have you seen anything like this before?" Tsunade asked. Sakura shook her head, Tsunade let out a small sigh.

"I've never seen Naruto in any shape like this? And from what I read, Naruto blames himself he carries the heavy burden of not saving Sasuke that day. Even to this day he still feels he couldn't keep the promise." Sakura frowned.

Naruto was very important to Tsunade, not by law or anything of that. He was her number one knucklehead ninja and he always pulled through "Sakura you know about what Naruto's carries within him correct?" Tsunade asked her student.

Sakura nodded "Do you think the nine tails is behind it?"

"I don't know, but I don't think so. If it hurts Naruto it's only hurting itself. Naruto did face the Akatsuki so…I'm not really sure. For now all we can do is waited and watch and see what happens. And Sakura can do you me a favor." Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded her head "Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Make sure Naruto is safe. I won't be there to help him if he…freaks out again. Sakura I ask you not as the Fifth Hokage or as your sensei." Tsunade said Sakura bowed her head before she left Tsunade's office taking Naruto's journal with her.

**Naruto's Dream:**

Again Naruto found himself in the same hallway as before. But time the hallway didn't seem as dark as it once was. Naruto ran down the hallway as he reached a new area. Naruto wasn't sure what this new area was but it was another hallway but everything here was much darker than the other hallway.

Naruto heard the same sound of heavy footsteps. Naruto kept his guard up this time he didn't want to get attack again like last time. Naruto heard a whisper a soft whisper it was.

"_Don't come inside. Stay where you are. This is a bad place a very bad place."_ The whisper said.

Naruto listen to the whisper and turned his around only to get pushed inside the dark area but something huge. Again Naruto wasn't sure what it was but it was big really big. As Naruto was pushed into the dark area he kept voices speaking to him.

"_**Your Hell is about to start."**_

"_**Suffering oh yes for you oh yes, yes, yes."**_

"_**Bringer of Death that's what you are."**_

But suddenly Naruto heard a voice called out to him.

"_Leave him alone! He doesn't deserve this. Get away from him!"_

"**Hey Kid wake up! OPEN YOUR EYES! WAKE UP!"**

**Konoha Hospital: Naruto's room**

Sakura enter Naruto's room to check on her teammate. Sakura saw Naruto wide awake with him looking outside of his window. Naruto held his head as Sakura heard him spoke to himself.

"Shut up, shut up just shut up. Why can't they shut up? Can't have I have two hours of sleep without hearing them damn it." Naruto mumbled.

Naruto heard Sakura's voice "Naruto," Naruto looked over his right shoulder to see his crush and teammate.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" She asked him.

Naruto answer her with a long pause "Still feeling unwell?" she asked.

Again another long pause, Naruto looked away looking back at the open window. Sakura walked towards Naruto "Stop," he told her. Sakura stop right in her tracks.

"You…I can't sleep. Even with you and Baa-chan's help. I can't sleep only got two hours of sleep." Naruto groaned.

"But that was the strong sleeping pill you should be out for at least five hours?" Sakura was amazed.

Naruto let out a small chuckle "You know me. I'm different from everyone else."

"Naruto, I'm worry about you." Sakura told him.

"I'm fine." He told her.

"No you're not, don't lie to me. I went to your apartment. I saw everything I found your book." Naruto's eyes widen just a bit as he looked back at Sakura. Sakura's eyes were telling him the truth. Naruto looked away.

"I guess I can…tell you. If you believe me…do you?" He asked her.

"I believe you Naruto I do." She said.

"Do you really believe me? You didn't believe me three years back or the early days." Naruto chuckled.

"That's the past I was foolish. I was young." She told him.

"It's only been three years Sakura-chan just three years how do I know?" Suddenly Naruto looked to his left as if someone was talking to him.

"I know, I know. I believe her but I don't think I should. I'm only nineteen years old you think I know better?" Naruto said to himself.

'_Who is he talking too?'_ Sakura wonder.

"Well you guys never stop up. I'll do it just shut up give me time to think. It's bad enough if she's think I'm crazy…" Naruto sighed.

Naruto looked back at Sakura "Sakura-chan. I need your help…I'm hearing voices in my head. I'm seeing things in my head…I want to sleep but I can't…if you saw what I saw you would understand better." He told her.

"Stay here. I know just the person who can help." Sakura smiled as she quickly left the room. Naruto smiled hoping Sakura would find the help he needs. Suddenly Naruto heard the voices coming back to him.

"_**She can't help you…"**_

"_Yes she can."_

"_**NO SHE CAN'T."**_

"Shut up…" Naruto growled.

"_**You can't keep us sealed up forever."**_

"_Leave him be he suffer enough."_

Moments later when Sakura return only to find Naruto wasn't in his room at all. Where he went Sakura wonder?

**Hospital Rooftop:**

Sakura ran up to the rooftop to see if Naruto was there. Again she didn't find him. However before she left the rooftop Sakura notice a drop of blood on the ground. Sakura walked to where the drop of blood and looked around to who's blood this belong too?

Sakura turned to her right to see Naruto was resting on the floor. There was blood coming from Naruto's head. Naruto was out cold but whoever attacked him strike for the head. Sakura grabbed Naruto and carried him back inside which was no problem due to Sakura's strength thanks to Tsunade's training.

**Konoha: Interrogator**

"You want me to see what is wrong with the boy?" Inoichi Yamanaka aka Ino's father said as Sakura and Tsunade nodded their heads.

"Naruto hasn't been himself. I am making sure what Naruto is going through won't be a problem for himself and everyone else." Tsunade explained to Inoichi as the Yamanaka nodded.

"Here goes nothing." Inoichi placed his right hand on Naruto's head he closed his eyes. Sakura and Tsunade watched as Inoichi began to read Naruto's mind. To see what was going on with the young Uzumaki's mind?

**Naruto's Mindscape:**

Inoichi found himself within Naruto's mind. The mind was dark there was not a sight of light anywhere. But shortly a light appear in the darkness of Naruto's mind. The light turned out to be a little golden color frog that wore a Konoha headband. The frog hopped away as Inoichi follow the frog until the frog disappeared after it jumped into the ground.

There Inoichi found what appears to be Naruto's brain. The brain was big like any other mind Inoichi have read in the past. But there was something off. The brain had a cut mark on the right side the brain was dripping blood but only small amount nothing putting Naruto's mind in serious danger.

Inoichi placed both of his hands on Naruto's brain to get a better grasp of what was going on within Naruto's mind. While reading the boy's mind Inoichi saw images horrible images within Naruto's mind.

Inoichi saw Naruto in his apartment fighting a demonic like creature with blades for arms. And images of death and despair as they follow showing Naruto was in the hallway and quickly cut to Naruto on his knees screaming.

The images stopped as Inoichi was pushed away from the brain by an unknown force. Inoichi looked around as he heard a strong growl in the background. Inoichi kept his guard up as the heavy but loud footsteps came closer and closer with each step.

Inoichi's eyes in shock upon what he saw. It was Naruto but however it wasn't Naruto at the same time. The being before him had the face of Naruto but his appearance was not normal. His body was mass muscular and built. Armed with both long sharp claws the creature was drooling from the mouth.

The hulk Naruto stared at Inoichi for a quick second before he growled showing his long sharp teeth and fangs. The hulk Naruto let out a furious roar before he dashed towards Inoichi. Just as Inoichi was ready to fight the hulking Naruto a pair of silver chains came out from the floor binding the hulk Naruto down.

The hulk Naruto roared loudly before a pair of chains wrapped around the hulk Naruto's neck. The hulk Naruto's fury vanishes as the hulk creature suddenly transform into what appears to be a child version of Naruto.

Kid Naruto glared at Inoichi before he said "This is your first and only warning. Get out or you will be trap here forever." Kid Naruto vanished before Inoichi's eyes as large door came out from the ground and open sucking Inoichi into the door and vanish upon closing its doors.

**Out of Naruto's Mind:**

Inoichi open his eyes as he panted heavily. Inoichi was sweating bullets as the look of fear was within Inoichi's eyes. Inoichi shook his head as he heard Tsunade called him out.

"What did to see you?" She asked him.

Few minutes after explaining to Sakura and Tsunade what he saw. The information Inoichi told the two made them worried more for Naruto's safely.

"And I was sucked out of his mind. I don't know what was going on but it would seem Naruto has control but what I saw. Doesn't seem…right." Inoichi paused he closed his eyes "I saw images of anger, death and two creatures one was huge of size and strength. And one it has blades for arms and Naruto was fighting it and lastly I saw him screaming in the dark."

"What the hell is going on?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know Hokage-sama. But it would seem the boy's mind isn't right. Even I am not sure but it would seem. Call me crazy but I think he can see things we can't. Hear thing we cannot hear. I am not sure if he could always seen and hear them. Or could be this boy is hunted by someone or something." Inoichi explain what his theory on Naruto's mind.

"For now his mind is stable he'll be fine. But for how long I don't know." He said to the two beauties.

"Thank you Inoichi that will be all." Inoichi bowed his head and left the room.

"Tsunade-sama what do we should do?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know Sakura I really don't know but for now. We'll keep an eye on Naruto. I know the right Jounin to get the job done." Tsunade grew a smile of hope.

**Two days later:**

"How are you, feeling today Naruto?" The doctor asked Naruto.

"I'm feeling." Naruto paused as he'd notice the voices weren't speaking in his head at all. Naruto grew a big smile "I'm feeling better much better."

"Hmm, I see. Well just because you're feeling fine doesn't mean you are fine. So take these pills every twenty-four hours. These will help your body. A week of lack of sleep took its toll on you. Taking this pills will recharge your lost strength and will help you sleep." Naruto's doctor told him.

**Konoha Training Ground:**

Naruto went to the training ground to encounter Sakura who was waiting for him.

"I'm out Doctor said I'm all better." Naruto grin at Sakura.

Sakura smile a little "Even though it's been two days you missed out on meeting our new…members." Sakura sweatdrop as she narrowed her eyes to the right.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Well our new teammate has…well how to put it. His mouth wants you to punch him." Sakura put it a simply way explain about the new teammates.

"SO…he's a loud mouth?" Naruto guessed.

Sakura shook her head "Smart-mouth." She said.

"Oh just great." Naruto sighed.

"Come on let's go. Tsunade-sama wants to meet us." Naruto nodded.

**Tsunade's Office:**

"Naruto I am glad you are doing well. But if you want take part of this mission you can." Tsunade said as Naruto nodded.

"We found information from your battle with Sasori, Sakura. That Orochimaru has an Akatsuki spy in his base and may know the whereabouts of Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru. This is an S-rank mission." Tsunade explain to Naruto and Sakura.

"Really Baa-chan? We can find out where Sasuke is?" He asked as Tsunade answer with a nod.

"You and your new team will journey to the location of meeting the spy. You leave in three minutes. You are dismissed and Naruto be careful." Tsunade told her favorite ninja.

**Elsewhere in Orochimaru's Base:**

It's been about three long years since Orochimaru have encounter his former home-village Konoha. Having better plans rather than play around with Konoha. He had better plans with a certain young Uchiha. But however that day when Sasuke came to Orochimaru, he wasn't the only survivor who returned to Orochimaru.

**Medic Room:**

In a large room medic room there was one bed there within the large medic room. There was someone resting in the bed. Her hair was red color as well long as it reached down to her back. She opened her eyes slightly showing her beautiful brown color eyes.

Her name was Tayuya. Tayuya of the Northgate her title was when she was a member of the Sound Five. But after the encounter with Temari of Suna left Tayuya cripple. Lucky for Tayuya she was found before she met her end.

"Tayuya how are awake?" A kind voice spoke which draw Tayuya's attention. Tayuya saw it was her friend Kin who out of everyone in the Sound Village cared about Tayuya's safety the most. Just after waking up Tayuya felt pain coming from her legs.

"Fuck," Tayuya groan.

"The pain killers wore off again?" Kin sighed as she shook her head.

"It's getting worse every fucking time." Tayuya groan again.

"Well Kabuto did say that returning feeling to your legs would be a pain in the ass." Kin smirk for a moment before her frown return.

"Damn it Kin, just give me the fucking pain killers will ya?" She asked Kin. Kin nodded.

"I'll go get them." Kin left the Medic room to get Tayuya's pain killers.

Tayuya groaned as she bears her teeth "That little bitch is going to pay. When my legs heal I'm going to skin that bitch." Tayuya remember the lost of her legs thanks to Shikamaru and Temari. Suddenly Tayuya's anger quickly vanish for a moment "Damn it, fuck this sucks so bad."

**Orochimaru's Base Main Hallway:**

Returning the second Medic room, Kin came across Sasuke Uchiha who came from his training in the indoor training room.

"She's acting up again?" Sasuke asked Kin.

Kin nodded "Yeah it's been six months since Kabuto gave back Tayuya's legs. It's still gonna take awhile for her to be back in action. Still training as always huh Uchiha?" Kin said with a cocky smirk.

Sasuke looked away "Soon…I will be ready to face Itachi."

"What about Naruto?" Kin asked.

"What about him? I'm only after Itachi he is my target everyone else doesn't matter." Sasuke told the raven haired beauty.

"Well good luck with that Uchiha. Now if you excuse me Tayuya needs her painkillers." But before Kin could leave the hallway Sasuke grabbed Kin's right arm.

"What is it Uchiha?" Kin asked.

"How is it you know of Naruto? I've never heard you spoke about him? I've been here with you two for three years." Sasuke said as he was confused.

"Let's just say your friend helped me when no one did. He's an idiot as many say. But put him to good use and well he can help you survive." Kin told Sasuke.

"And where does Naruto fall in this?" Sasuke raise his right eyebrow.

Kin smiled at Sasuke before she told him as the young Uchiha listen "I own him but none of that matter now. I am a Sound Ninja and he's a Leaf Ninja."

"You own him nothing. If you own your enemy for saving your life it will get you kill much sooner than you think." Sasuke told her. But Kin just smirk and chuckle as she walked away.

"Maybe that's true but I am living now no?" Those were Kin's last words as she left the young Uchiha alone.

'_So saving the enemy, only to have her owns you in return? You're smart Naruto I give you that. But you're still idiot to me.'_ Sasuke turned away returning to his room.

Just as Sasuke took one step he heard a noise that caught his attention. Sasuke quickly looked back to see nothing in the dark hallway. Sasuke glare at the hallway he thought he saw something. Sasuke looked away to return to his bedroom as something was crawling on the ceiling with blades for arms and legs.

"**Burrrrrggh."** The unknown creature growled.

**Elsewhere with Team Seven:**

Naruto was having a bit of a hard time dealing with his new teammate and the new team leader. They were a young boy named Sai who is a bit wired and what Sakura told Naruto was true. He was a smart mouth indeed. Then there was a man named Yamato, who turned out to be Kakashi's student during Kakashi's days as an Anbu.

Upon traveling together the team made it to the meeting point where they will meet Orochimaru's spy. Upon the meeting point, the team sent Yamato who used his transformation Jutsu to take on the form of Sasori to greet the spy.

Surprising enough the spy turned out to be none other than Kabuto. But however Yamato's closer was blow when Orochimaru himself shown up forcing Naruto, Sakura and Sai to come out from hiding.

Orochimaru smiled upon he saw Naruto and Sakura "Well, well, well. Naruto and Sakura how long has it been since we last met?"

Naruto growl while Sakura glare at the snake man. Orochimaru's smiled widen seeing the look of anger in their eyes. Orochimaru notice the new members but didn't care about them though "What's this? Where Kakashi Hatake? Surely I thought he would show up as well?"

Team Seven didn't bother speaking to Orochimaru. Orochimaru grew a disappointed frown as he signed. Orochimaru looked back at Kabuto "Disappointing don't you think?"

Kabuto smirked "It has been three long years Orochimaru-sama. They were just bunch of teenagers and now their young adults. I guess they know how tough the world is?"

"Where is Sasuke? Or I'll beat the answers out of you." Naruto asked.

"Beat the answers out of me? I don't think you can even harm me. It's been three years but you can't hurt me like you did three years ago. Do you want to taste defeat like you did before?" Orochimaru licked his lips he chuckle afterwards.

"That was then and this is now! I'll make you pay you bastard." Naruto growled.

"Naruto calm down, don't let him get to you." Sakura whispered to her friend/teammate.

Kabuto laughed "Your nineteen years old and yet you're acting as a child. You hadn't changed much Naruto."

Naruto's anger started to build from within. Naruto's eyes changed to malice red. His teeth changed into shape fangs. His whiskers grew deep and dark. His fingers nails grew long and shape becoming nails.

'_So this is the power he has.'_ Sai thought to himself.

'_Oh just great not now.'_ Yamato thought.

'_No Naruto, don't do it.'_ Sakura thought.

Naruto glare at the two Sound Ninjas before him. Suddenly Naruto's eyes widen. Naruto fell to his knees as the look of fear was within his eyes.

'_**Kill them, slaughter them. They're mocking you. Kill them.'**_

'_No you need them to find your friend.'_

'_**Fuck that. They deserve DEATH! KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL THEM!'**_

'_Just calm down, no need to rush to kill. You need them Naruto. Remember your mission.'_

'_**Screw the damn mission. He fucked with us. He took your friend. He left you to die. Kill him and kill his pet. Kill them! DO IT!'**_

Naruto held his head as he let out a furious battle cried. And just as Naruto was about to attack the two Sound Ninjas as Naruto saw someone made the first move. Naruto's looked surprise as it was Sakura who made the first move. Sakura smash her right fist into the large bridge. With one single punch she destroyed the bridge snapping it in two.

Orochimaru and Kabuto quickly jumped back right before the bridge fell apart. Orochimaru grin upon seeing the glare of fury in Sakura's green eyes. Naruto felt his anger vanish upon seeing Sakura making the first move.

Sai, Yamato and Naruto jumped over the other side of the bridge quickly before the bridge fall apart completely as Sakura joined them.

Sakura bear her teeth in anger "I almost got them damn it." Sakura cursed.

"Nice going Sakura. Your animal strength scared them off." Sai said while smiling friendly.

"Shut it Sai!" Sakura glared at the smiling ninja.

'_Sakura…'_ Naruto thought as the young Uzumaki frowned.

"I almost lost it." Naruto spoke. Naruto closed his eyes feeling the blame for Sakura making the first move scaring the targets away. Sakura looked at Naruto, Sakura walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto it's okay. I wouldn't have done the same. I'm done hearing that bastard talk. Come on they hadn't gotten too fair we can still track them down." Sakura smiled at her knucklehead friend. Naruto nodded.

"Sakura, Naruto let's go! Sai already went after them!" Yamato yelled.

After a moment Yamato, Naruto and Sakura lost their way in the forest.

"Damn where did they go?" Yamato said.

While Sakura and Yamato were looking around where the targets went? Naruto heard a noise nearby. Naruto looked to his right to see something just ran by him. Naruto looked through a nearby brush. Naruto saw a large creature running away from him.

"**Follow it kid."** Naruto heard the voice of the nine tailed fox.

Naruto ran after whatever he saw. Sakura saw Naruto ran off as she quickly follow as Yamato follow after. Naruto wasn't sure what he saw but he had a feeling it would helped him find Orochimaru. Naruto could hear the sound of the beast's breathing getting closer and closer.

Once out of the forest Naruto discover a large cave like cavern in the red lands. Naruto saw Sai was at the entrance. Sai looked over his right shoulder to see Naruto as Sakura and Yamato shown up.

"So this is it?" Yamato asked.

"Sai, why did you run off? You could have told us!" Sakura yelled at her teammate.

"Sorry, I thought you three would have caught up?" Sai smiled.

Sakura grabbed Sai by the neck "Do that again and I'll break you in two. We are a team." Sakura let go of Sai as the pink haired let out a sigh of relief as everyone stared at the entrance of Orochimaru's base.

"Do you really think Sasuke Uchiha would be glad to us? He is a traitor to the Leaf Village." Sai spoke with n honest voice.

"He didn't betray us…he…he was tricked." Naruto told Sai.

Sai raise his left eyebrow "Tricked? From the reports Sasuke left of his own free will. To gain the power he gains to find and kill his brother Itachi Uchiha. You speak of him as your friend but in reality he is nothing but a back stabbing-"

Before Sai had a chance to finish his sentence, Sai was strike to the face by Naruto. Naruto looked down at Sai with an angry glare "You are a just a newbie nothing more. You don't know the relationship me and Sakura-chan had with Sasuke. He wasn't just our teammate he was able our friend, an ally of Konoha. A member of the nine rookies we grew up together. I don't know about you but you would never understand the bonds we share with our friends."

Sai got off the ground "I only speak the truth Naruto Uzumaki. I understand you and Sakura's feelings about being betray by the one you trust the most. But life is difficult we can't have everything we want. You know this, I know this and Sasuke knows this."

Sakura step forward front of Naruto "We know…but Team Seven isn't just a team who shares a strong bond. We are also a family, and we made a promise to each other to never break that bond. Sai I know you are a new member. But know this…stand in our or even betray us during this mission. I'll kill you myself you have my word."

Sai closed his eyes but soon reopen them "Fine, let's us find Sasuke Uchiha."

**Inside Orochimaru's Base:**

Once inside the dark hideout of Orochimaru, Naruto and the others notice there were two different paths down two different long hallways. The Team sweatdrop together as they wonder which path way was the right one?

"Sakura you go with Naruto to the right. I'll go with Sai to the left." Yamato told the team as everyone nodded. As they departed quickly through the path ways they were given.

**In the Medic Room:**

"There we go. That should be for today." Kin told Tayuya. Tayuya was given her painkiller. Kin shot a needle at Tayuya's right arm.

"AH so much better this pain sucks so badly! These painkillers are so fucking good." Tayuya sighed relief.

"That should be it for twenty-four hours. No need for you to get hook on those painkillers of Kabuto's." Kin warned her friend. Tayuya rolled her eyes as she didn't care as her pain was gone.

"Tayuya I'm serious." Kin glare at the foul mouth redhead.

"I heard you Kin." Tayuya sighed.

Tayuya started to feel very funny. She felt her body going numb a bit as her version started get burry "This feels a bit funny…this painkiller bit odd than the others. This is Kabuto's new one?" Tayuya asked.

"Tayuya are you okay?" She asked her friend. Tayuya felt her stomach was on fire. Tayuya groan in pain. Tayuya turned to her right side and vomit on the floor. There was blood and strange green color liquid that mix with Tayuya's vomit.

Kin cover her nose "God, Tayuya that smells! I better get a mop." Kin quickly ran out of the room to get the mop leaving a weaken Tayuya alone. Tayuya always took the painkillers so it can calm her pain. But each day the pain grew worst. But once she healed completely she would have her revenge.

"Kin…Kin…Kin…where did you go?" Tayuya moan loudly. Tayuya felt her body was going numb. She felt sleepy as well she couldn't keep her eyes. But she struggled to keep them open. Suddenly Tayuya heard a noise the sound of dragging metal she heard coming from outside of the room.

Tayuya fell out of her bed as the ground shook a bit. Tayuya crawled her way to the door. But suddenly Tayuya felt an odd presence she wasn't sure what it was but it was one she never felt before. Tayuya notice the needle that Kin shot Tayuya with was on the floor. The needle was broken and what was left of the painkiller had mix in with Tayuya's vomit.

Tayuya tiled her head to the right as she saw a hand raised from the vomit of blood. It was a small person which came out. But it wasn't just any normal person. Squat humanoid creature, most distinguishing thing Tayuya has ever seen. The creature had glowing needles protruding from their back. The creature's eyes were replaced by Needles. Though it had no eyes, it stared at Tayuya for a second as it made a strange noise as it slowly crawl towards Tayuya.

'_Oh fuck me,' _

**Naruto's and Sakura's Location:**

Checking door after door after door the two didn't find any clues or any secret path ways to find Orochimaru or Sasuke at all. But the two didn't give up the search.

While searching one room Naruto heard a noise nearby. It was the sound of metal dragging against the stone wall. Naruto knew this familiar noise. Naruto looked around to see Sakura was checking one door. Naruto sneaked off to find where the noise was coming from?

Sakura looked around to see Naruto vanish "Naruto? Where did he go?"

Sakura saw someone down the hallway making a quick turn at the right corner. Sakura believed it could be Naruto? Sakura chased after the person believing it was Naruto. Sakura made the right turn at the right corner only to face a dead end.

"Damn," Sakura cursed. Sakura heard another noise the sound of footsteps. Sakura saw a long raven hair woman walking down the hallway. She was coming from a store room as she was carrying a mop. Sakura wonder maybe she can help her?

Elsewhere back with Naruto's location. Naruto was alone in the long dark hallway. Naruto could hear the sound getting closer with each step he makes. Naruto stopped when he heard someone crying to his right. Naruto looked to see at an open door a young child was on the floor crying.

Naruto was curious why a child was here of all places? Naruto entered the room to greet the child.

"Hey stop crying. Why are you crying kid?" Naruto asked the young child. Naruto hugged the child to comfort the child. The child stopped crying. The child looked up at Naruto as the young Uzumaki jerked back as his eyes widen in shock.

"What the hell." Naruto said. As the child before him was no normal child. The child had no eyes only two empty holes with blood bleeding from out the child's eyes. The child looked he suffer abuse lots of it. His forearms had burn marks. There was an open wound on the child's forehead exposing a small piece of his brain.

"**It hurts mister. It really hurts. Why did they hurt me? Do you know why?"** The child asked Naruto. In a quick flash the child vanished before Naruto's eyes.

Naruto shook his head "What the hell was that? Why do I feel such saddest in this room?" Naruto felt it within the empty room. There was something here long ago. Naruto wanted to tear this room apart but he didn't know why though.

"**Burrrrgah."** Naruto heard a loud growl. Naruto left the room to see there was something. Naruto saw something down the hallway coming towards him. Naruto watched the unknown being was walking towards him. Naruto heard the sound of metal grinding against the wall, Naruto saw sparks being made from the unknown person in the dark hallway.

While the sparks were being made Naruto could see the appearance of the person, the person has a basic human body shape, but to Naruto's surprise the person had blades replacing the legs and arms. With a metallic apparatus suspending the head, the arm blades were rather large and sharp.

Naruto took one step back as he spoke "Not you again." Naruto had a very unpleased looked on his face. Naruto knew this creature as he faced this one before. Naruto withdraw his kunai as the bladed creature walked towards Naruto as the sound of tapping metal was heard with each step it took.

The blade creature ran towards for Naruto a second before it held its arms blades back and thrust itself towards Naruto. Naruto dodge the blade creature stab drill attack. Naruto ran away from the blade creature he wasn't in the mood to face the creature especially in a blade like this.

Naruto looked back to see the blade creature was chasing after him. Naruto made a quick left turn a corner as the blade creature use his drill attack once more. Naruto dodged it attack once again but however Naruto didn't escape not without feeling its blade nearly nipped him.

While escaping from the creature Naruto ran into a dead end at the end of the hallway. Naruto cursed as he looked back to see the blade creature running towards him. Suddenly felt another presence right behind him. Naruto looked behind to see a giant shadow creature looking down upon him.

The giant shadow being let out a loud roar as it punched Naruto in the chest sending him through a wall. The shadow creature turned its attention to the bladed creature. The blade creature growled at the shadow giant.

The shadow giant ran towards the blade creature grabbing it as run down the hallway crashing through the wall.

**Back with Tayuya:**

While escaping from the unknown Needle creature, she didn't trust the needle creature. And just as the needle creature was about to jump at Tayuya a loud crash was heard. Tayuya looked to her left to see someone crash through the wall.

Tayuya watched as the person who just crash in was getting up from the ground. Tayuya's eyes widen in shock to see who just crashed in. Tayuya forgot all about the Needle Creature who just jump to jumped her from behind. But suddenly a kunai was toss as it made its mark striking the Needle Creature in the head killing it in one hit. The Needle Creature melted into nothing.

Tayuya watched as her savior watched towards her. Tayuya looked up to get a better looked at him. An angry look came across Tayuya's face. Tayuya bare her teeth as she growled at her savior.

"Why are you here?" She asked her savior.

"I'm not here for you. I'm here because of Orochimaru. It's been three years but aren't you doing well? Tayuya of the Northgate," Tayuya was bit surprise her savior who turned out to be Naruto Uzumaki remember her.

"I kind of fucking knew it. You're still after the Uchiha. Let me guess pinky is here too huh?" Tayuya glare at the young Uzumaki.

"Yes," He answered.

"You and her haven't fucked yet? You had three years to make the fucking move get some pussy. But here you're still your hard-on for that Uchiha?" Tayuya chuckled even though she's still drug up it didn't stopped her from laughing at the Uzumaki ninja.

"I was out training for three years. What about you? Bit surprise you survive from having a tree fall on you. Then again you have Kin to thank. How is Kin?" Naruto asked Tayuya.

"She's my nurse…you told Kin where I was didn't you?" Tayuya asked Naruto.

"No, she found you on her own. And I see your still foul mouth as ever." Naruto grew a small smile. Tayuya gave Naruto the middle finger which cause him to frown.

"Do you know where Orochimaru is?" He asked the redhead.

"No I'm been in this fucking room for three years. Got my legs back but it's gonna take awhile but I'll be back in action soon to kick your shadow user friend of yours ass and that bitch of Suna!" Tayuya yelled.

Naruto chuckled as Tayuya growled at Naruto "I hadn't forgotten what you DID TO ME! You are going to pay too."

"What did I do? I didn't make a tree fall on you." Naruto told her. Tayuya glare at Naruto for a moment.

"What kind of plan is grabbing the enemy's breasts?" Tayuya glare.

"It wasn't my idea. It was Shikamaru he asked me to keep you busy and I thought of what would get your attention faster." Naruto explain while Tayuya sweatdrop as she continue glaring at Naruto.

"You grab my breasts! You fucking pervert." Tayuya blush she still remember such an embarrassing moment of her life.

"If it makes you feel any better. You do have nice breasts." Tayuya snapped a piss glare at Naruto "What? It's true."

"Naruto!" A new voice was heard. Naruto looked back to see Sakura and Kin were at the door. Naruto saw Sakura and Kin were blushing together.

"You're still a fucking idiot. Idiot pervert…" Tayuya looked away while blushing.

"Sakura-chan did you find Sasuke?" Sakura shook her head.

"He isn't here. I've check every room." Sakura told Naruto.

"You're looking for Sasuke? He should be his room. It's down the main hallway you should have go to the left side of the entrance" Kin told Naruto.

"Damn," Naruto cursed "There's no reason being here then. Come on Sakura-chan let's go."

Sakura looked at Tayuya "Tayuya you don't looked so well. You looked ill very ill."

Tayuya smirked "Why do you care pinkie? Remember I am a Sound Ninja. I am the enemy I helped Sasuke escaped remember? If you're still angry at me for taking him away from you, go ahead hit me."

"Tayuya don't. You're in no shape to be fighting anyone." Kin told her friend.

Sakura closed her eyes as she sighed "Maybe back then. But I've grown Tayuya. You may be the one who helped but you were only doing what you were told. And you already paid the pay with your legs."

"Don't fucking pity me bitch." Tayuya growled.

Sakura chuckle "Maybe I am maybe I'm not. But time has change and you Tayuya need help."

Naruto notice Tayuya's vomit on the floor as he saw something coming out from it. It was another Needle Creature. The creature grabbed a needle from its back and threw it at Sakura. Naruto jumped in the way and got hit by the needle in the chest.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto fell down to his knees as he took the needle out from his chest. Naruto felt his body numbing up. Sakura the Needle Creature let out a small sick laughter. Sakura quickly launched at kunai at the creature's brain killing it one shot like Naruto did the one before it.

Naruto felt sleepy as the drug was kicking in. Naruto tried to keep his eyes up but he couldn't. Sakura ran over to Naruto's side. Naruto could hear Sakura calling out to him.

**Few moments later:**

Naruto hear Kin's voice "He's waking up Sakura."

Naruto open his eyes to see Sakura, Kin and Tayuya looking over him. Naruto notice he was shirtless and he was on the floor. Naruto slowly rose up to see he was surrounded by the three women.

"What happen?" He asked.

"Pinkie saved your life. You saw it too didn't you Kin?" Tayuya said as Kin nodded.

"Saw what?" Naruto asked.

"A monster," Sakura answered.

"Monster? Wait…Sakura-chan you saw the monster too?" He asked her, Sakura nodded.

"So…I'm not crazy." Naruto whispered to himself.

"Kin has Orochimaru has been forming any kind of experiments?" Sakura asked the raven hair beauty.

"I don't know after what happen with Suna. I've been forbidden to enter the basement. Could be his experiment escape?" Kin wasn't sure on what was going on.

Suddenly there was a loud earthquake that shook the base. The ceiling of the medic room cracked.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"That came from the main hall." Kin spoke.

"Sasuke, Sai and Yamato must have found him. Sakura-chan helped them get out. Kin owns me for saving her life. It's time you repay me follow Sakura-chan. We settle our little reunion later." Naruto ran out of the medic room dashing down the hallway, making his way to the main hall of Orochimaru's base.

**The Main Hall:**

After helping Kin and Tayuya escaped Orochimaru's hideout Sakura journeyed her way to the main hall hoping to find Naruto and the others. However Sakura saw only Sai and Yamato, Kabuto and Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha were there.

The battleground was a mess the roof of the main hall was destroyed showing the clear blue sky. Sakura had a trouble looked on her face where was Naruto?

Sakura stared at Sasuke Uchiha the former member of their team. Sasuke saw a sadden look within Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura, where is he?" The young Uchiha asked "Where is Naruto?"

Sakura didn't answer Sasuke which leave Sasuke to think what could have happen. Sasuke continue to stare at the pink haired beauty until he spoke to her "Sakura, give him this message."

"You can tell him yourself. Naruto hasn't given up on you neither have I. You can still be apart of Team Seven again Sasuke. Naruto has been through so much. He just wants you to return home be a team like we used to be." Sakura told Sasuke truthfully.

"I've told you and him before. The bonds we once held no longer exist. I am member of the Team Seven no longer." Sasuke said coldly.

Kabuto smirked "See I told you it was a waste. He came to us of his own free will. It was a waste coming here."

"Shut your mouth! You don't know a damn thing! Naruto have trained so hard just to get you back. You're just going to turn your back on your friend?" Sakura yelled.

"We are friends no longer Sakura. The bonds we had are no more. Tell Naruto we are friends no more. If I see you two again I'll end the both of you." Sasuke turned his back as Orochimaru chuckled while Kabuto grinned.

"Farewell Leaf Ninjas better luck next time." Orochimaru chuckled once again.

The three ninjas vanished into the floor leaving only a taste of failure in the Leaf Ninjas mouths. Sakura close her eyes and bear her teeth as she smashed her fist into the ground causing the ground to quake.

"He got…away…again." Sakura frowned.

Yamato patted Sakura on her right shoulder "Sakura. Now isn't the time to be sad. Let's go we may have failed the mission but we have survived to try again."

Sakura gave a small nod "You're right…let's go find Naruto."

While escaping the ruin base, the team came across Naruto who looked much worse than before. Naruto banged up. He was bleeding from the mouth. There were cut wounds on his neck. He didn't have his orange jacket. Naruto had large cut mark on his right arm and both his forearms. There was a piece of a long blade jam right in Naruto's back.

"Sakura-chan…sorry…I'm late…I ran into trouble…did I missed Sasuke?" Naruto fell down to his knees. Sakura ran over to Naruto before he hit the floor.

"This is bad…those cuts are deep. I've never anything like this before." Yamato said.

Sakura took the large sharp blade from Naruto's back. Sai grab the sharp blade as he looked at the sharp blade "I've never seen anything like before. It looks like a giant kunai rather than a knife."

"What a giant kunai that can't be?" Yamato asked as Sai nodded showing Yamato the handle of the blade was that of a normal kunai. Sai took the blade as shown of proof for Konoha or rather for his boss Danzo.

"Come on let's go home." Yamato helped Sakura get Naruto as Yamato carried Naruto on his back.

**Outside of Orochimaru's Base**:

"What's wrong Sakura?" Yamato notice Sakura was looking around as if she was waiting for someone.

"Girls you can come on out now!" Sakura yelled out.

Team Seven looked to their right to see Kin pushing out Tayuya who was in a wheelchair. Yamato looked at Sakura with a confuse look on his face.

"Their old…friends of ours let's leave it at that." Sakura said with a smile.

"So Uchiha and Orochimaru and Kabuto are gone?" Kin asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded "Yeah they left. Not sure where they are now. Do you know?"

"No I don't know. Orochimaru has been using this hideout for years. He might have others but neither me nor Tayuya don't know where they are."

Sai stared at the two "Are you sure? You could be just lying to save your tale as they say."

"We're telling you the truth pale-boy. So leave me and Kin the fuck alone cock sucking bastard." Tayuya growled at Sai.

"Calm down Tayuya. Getting piss off isn't going to help you recover." Kin told the red hair foul mouth.

**Few Hours Later: Konoha Hospital**

"And that's what happens Tsunade-sama we failed." Sakura finished her report on what happen during the mission. Tsunade let out a sign as she shook her head.

"I don't care if you've failed the mission or not. What's important is your alive all of you." Tsunade told her student.

"I don't know what happen with Naruto. But we encounter a strange creature. It stabbed Naruto with some kind of drug. I was able to drain it out of Naruto's body. If I hadn't…" Sakura pause as a heavy frown came across her face.

"It must be one of Orochimaru's experiments. Guess he's working on something a weapon. Whatever it was you and Naruto finish it off." Tsunade smiled.

Sakura looked at her sensei with a disappoint look in her eyes "I don't think that was the experiment. Whatever got Naruto must have been big. I've never seen him like before. Not since what happen three years ago. Naruto always put himself before others."

"That's because he cares about us Sakura. He rather died than lose a friend. That's our Naruto." Tsunade sighed. Tsunade see Sakura still looked sadden about what happen.

"Sakura cheer up. Naruto will be fine he'll be back on his feet in no time. He should be awake now. Go and see him. I'll go and check on our new guests you brought." Sakura bowed her head to her sensei as she departed the hallway.

**Elsewhere underneath Konoha:**

"I see so the mission was a failure. And Orochimaru escaped. Did you give him what I've told you?" Danzo asked.

Sai nodded "Yes sir. But he said in time you will see _it_. I do not understand what he means by it."

"Don't worry Sai, just an experiment that will give Konoha a great chance of survival in the future. What else have you found?" Danzo asked Sai.

Sai took out from his backpack the large kunai blade that was stabbed Naruto. Sai placed it on the ground before his leader "This sir. It was use on Naruto Uzumaki. It cases a great deal of damage on him."

"Impossible the boy is the host of the kyuubi." Danzo said.

"Indeed but was able to harm him greatly. I've never seen anything like before." Danzo picked up the large kunai blade as he stared at it.

"I see…I will have the other have a look at this. You've done well Sai." Sai nodded.

"I have one request sir." Sai said.

"What is it Sai?"

"I wish to stay with Team Seven." Sai said.

Danzo grew curious of the reason "Why?" Danzo asked.

Sai pause for a moment "To understand them more. I am your spy it is my job to give you information on the target. May I sir?"

Danzo turned away "You may, but don't grow to close to them. Especially the Kyuubi host understand Sai?"

"Yes sir."

**Back above in Konoha Hospital: Naruto's room**

Naruto's upper body was wrapped in bandages leaving his head expose. Naruto lay there in his bed wide awake alone in his room. Naruto let out a sighed as he missed his chance finding Sasuke again.

"So close…if only that thing didn't get my way…that thing…where did it come from? Sakura saw the other monster…but did she saw the one I saw? Am I crazy am I insane." Naruto groaned as he facepalm his face as he felt like crap.

"Insane? Oh Heavens no my dear boy, you are just terriblely ill that is all." A voice spoke. Naruto looked around to see where the voice came from? But suddenly Naruto saw an image of a person appear before him.

The person before Naruto appeared to be a doctor. The doctor smiled at Naruto "Ah oh how wonderful it is to have a new patient. But you my dear boy are in such a mess. It will take a great deal of my…methods to…cure you."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am Doctor Killjoy, now let's get us begin with a nice big…check up shall we?"

**End of Chapter II**

**Next Chapter-Chapter III-The Cure for Life is…**

**Wow I've never thought I've made the second chapter so long. Oh well that's a good thing yes?**

**Anyway I've decide to change things a bit here and there. Hope the changing weren't too much of a trouble for you all to enjoy it.**

**Also I have to thank snake1980 for helping me out with this chapter, he gave me juicy ideas to use for this story, so snake1980 I thank you**

**Anyway the Malefactors that appeared in this chapter was…**

**Mainliner**-The Mainliner is a small, squat humanoid creature, most distinguishable for the many glowing needles protruding from their back. These needles are the Mainliners' form of attack, as they rip off any one of these needles and will try to inject, or else throw at, the enemy. The Mainliner will either throw its needle at the enemy, or jump onto him/her and fight to stab it into his/hers neck. The Mainliner's eyes have also been replaced by Needles, but these are never used for attacking. In Suffering 2- during Baltimore event, the Mainliner also possesses some needles, but these are orange, and said to be filled with a concentrated form of heroin. The Baltimore Mainliners also represent drug-related death of overdose.

**Slayer**-Humanoid in appearance. The Slayer is the embodiment of death by decapitation or stabbing or impalement. It has long blades for arms and legs, and its head is held by some sort of steel platform. There are two types: The small variants and the larger variants which have been dubbed "**Slayer Captains**." As a result of these blade appendages, Slayers can run along walls and ceilings and, paired with their considerable speed, can become difficult enemies. Slayers can easily be tracked by the unusual metallic, skittering noise they make while moving. This actually makes them easily locatable, and commonly ensures they cannot effectively ambush the enemy. Unlike the rest of the Malefactors. The Slayers have the power to revive itself if the head is not destroy first upon defeat.

**That's all for now everyone see ya next chapter!**


End file.
